


Just take the bus

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Prompt: Person A is too short to reach the railings on the subway/bus, and all of the other poles are taken so they have to hold onto person B instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamamu/gifts).



> I was bored and went looking for a prompt to write a fic to gift to my dear friend, this prompt screamed Sabriel and I knew it had to be done. 
> 
> I don't really feel like I did it justice but I tired.

Gabriel Shurley hated taking the bus. It made his trip take almost twice as long as it normally did, it smelled of diesel fuel and stale sweat and it was always, always full, usually resulting in him being crushed up next to someone, close enough to smell their BO or their halitosis, feeling strangers breathing down his neck was the worst feeling in the world.

Gabriel hated having to stand on the bus, he had to stay light on his feet and rock with the movement as though he were a sailor on a ship, due to the fact that the grab rails that dropped down from the roof were about two inches too high for him to reach unless he was standing directly underneath one, which never really happened.  
He’d begged his brother to drive him to work, “it’s _on the way_ Cassie, come _on_ !”.  
  
“Gabriel, it’s like 5 miles out of my way, in city traffic, I would be late to work. Just take the bus.”  
  
Gabriel pouted and trudged down the street to the bus stop, sulkily paying the fare and moving with the mass of commuters, trying to keep himself upright as they shoved and jostled him. As the bus moved through the city the crowd thinned out and he let out a relieved sigh, stepping forward and latching his fingertips around the grab rail to hold himself upright, grateful he did so as the driver braked suddenly and he was flung forwards.  
  
The next stop had more people pouring in and he found himself pushed backwards, out of reach of any grab rail. He squared his stance and tried to roll with the movement of the bus, concentrating so much on not falling over that he didn’t take in much of anything around him.

The bus jolted suddenly and he stumbled, reaching out instinctively to grab onto something, anything, to stabilize himself. He let out a breath when he caught onto something and held on, stopping his forward motion and keeping himself from spilling over into the crowd.  
  
A low chuckle came from beside him and he jumped, startled as the thing he was holding onto shook with the motion. Gabriel snapped his head around and let go like he’d been burned.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed to the guy, the _hot_ guy, he’d grabbed hold of.  
  
“No problem, can’t have you falling over.” The man murmured gently, smiling down at him. Gabriel found himself staring, the man was tall, easily having a good eight inches on his own height. His hair was longer than most men wore theirs and his amber eyes sparkled with mirth that spilled over to another low chuckle. Gabriel’s eyes were drawn to his lips, captivated as the taller man licked them before reaching out a hand towards him.  
  
“Sam Winchester.” Gabriel blinked, brain failing him momentarily before he remembered himself and extended his hand for the hand shake.  
  
“Oh, uh. Gabriel Shurley.” Gabriel didn’t know what was up with him today, usually he was cocky and confident with introductions, and people in general, but as Sam’s hand wrapped around his own he was sure he felt a jolt. _It was probably the bus_ , he told himself, _static from the bus._

"Nice to meet you Gabriel.” Sam said genuinely, looking unaffected by whatever shock Gabriel had received from the skin on skin contact.  
  
They stood together for a little while, making small talk about the weather and their jobs, it should have been awkward but Gabriel found that it was anything but. When Sam straightened up and adjusted his coat, Gabe felt a slight pang go through him, he knew the signs, they were near Sam’s stop and he’d be hopping off shortly.  
  
“Hey Gabe?” Sam asked suddenly, hesitating as the bus changed lanes to avoid an illegally parked car between it and the upcoming bus stop.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow questioningly and made a small noise of acknowledgement, watching as Sam tried to find the right words.  
  
“I… uh. My card.” Sam thrust a business card into Gabriel’s hands. “If you’re free tonight, you know, for uh… dinner or something, let me know?” he stammered over his words and Gabriel smiled inwardly, nodding already. “I mean, if you want--.”  
  
“Sure.” Gabriel interrupted, knowing they were almost out of time. “I’ll text you at lunch.”  
  
“Great.” Sam’s grin split his face and Gabriel almost had to reach out and grab onto him again as he felt his knees go weak from the force of that smile and the joy he saw there. “That’s… great. I’ll talk to you later then.”  
  
Gabriel sighed happily as he watched the tall form weave his way gracefully through the crowd on the bus, barely making it out the door before it closed and the bus continued onward.  
  
Another block passed by and Gabriel was finally able to clamber off the bus, sucking in lungfuls of air that, instead of body odor and gasoline, smelled like cigarette smoke and imminent rain. It wasn’t much better, but it would do.

Gabriel was glad that he ran his own business, and that he had staff to open it for him, as he was now almost half an hour late.  
  
“I’m here Charlie,” he called, entering through the back door and heading to the coffee machine in his tiny break room.  
  
“About time,” Charlie popped her head in the door, flaming red hair pulled up in a ponytail that swung over he shoulder as she suddenly appeared. “The bus again?”  
  
Gabriel nodded, adding entirely too much sugar to his coffee as he watched her nose crinkle in disgust with a grin. “Yeah, Cas had an early class.”  
  
“That sucks,” Charlie said sympathetically before her eyes narrowed and she squinted at him, it made him feel exposed.  
  
“What?” Gabriel asked, patting himself down self consciously.  
  
“Why are you so happy then?” She asked in confusion. “You hate the bus.”  
  
“Eh.” He shrugged and avoided her gaze, feeling a happy grin form on his lips. “It’s not all bad.”


End file.
